Karakaze
Karakaze (風の土地,'' Kaarakaze'') is the second mate of the Skull Spade Pirates, he was a roaming swordsmen and part time bounty hunter. But after feeling like a change in careers he became a pirate, originally becoming part of make shift pirate crew during a rebellion. But after the crew was disbanded, he joined up with Starrk D. Spade and the rest of his crew. Finding him to be a great captain and man at that matter, then being made the second mate and the second member joining. With a bounty of 130,000,000 for such crimes as turning to piracy and destroying countless property. His defeat of captain Shu, Hina and Commodore Daigin. Destroying several marine vessels and capturing one, when he was the captain of the make sift pirate crew. Joining the Skull Spade crew and committing a series of crimes as a member of the crew. With the name of The Jolly Blade (ジョリーブレード, Joi no Ken[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]), Karakaze sets out to become a great swordsman, get a great girl and to enjoy the rest of his life. Appearance During the per-time skip, Karakaze was a little shorter, kept his hair back in a pony tail and with some facial hair. With his right kimono sleeve off and samurai armor on his left shoulder and arm. He wore a pair of arm guards, with the image of a dragon on them. He wore a red cord around his waist, with more armor hanging from it and kept his sword Karamaru on it. He wore a pair of blue hakamas with white image of waves on the knees of the pant. He tucked this in a pair of shin guards, with a pair of white tabi socks and zori sandals. After the post-time skip and his current appearance. Karakaze now had cut his hair in a messy and shaggy look, with his facial hair grown. He had gotten taller and more muscular, with a torn kimono shirt. His right sleeve off and left on, with a set of giant brown beads on his body. He wears a pair of teal green hakama pants, torn on the edges and with the images of white faded waves on it. He wore a pair of geta sandals, with a matching obi and kept his sword on his hip. Personality As his Epithet suggests, Karakaze is a somewhat of a jolly and happy go lucky guy. He likes to drink, eat and party. He isn't really one for fighting, but doesn't mind a good fight every once in a while. He is easy going, fun and seems to be a loyal friend to others. He doesn't look down on opponents, but he does still to a code of standards that he has. He will refuse to fight a woman or child, if forced to he will just knock them out with haki and put them off to the side. He can't stand seeing Innocent people getting hurt either, but he seems to have a very watered down sense of justice as well. Even though he is a pirate, but he claims he got it from Spade since he was a former Marine. He knows that every man is guilty of something and should bare their punishments for it. Underneath his jolly outside, he is a highly. He always maintains a semblance of respect for his opponent, not looking down on them. But he might crack a joke every once in a while, if he is going up against an arrogant opponent. He keeps a calm in battle and remains standing and is not scared of anyone. He retains a level of humbleness and almost an inner peace, happy with what he gets. But Karakaze cannot resist women or sake, he loves Sake just as Spade loves whiskey. Relationships Crew Among the crew he seems to like them all, he being one of the more jolly and carefree members of the crew. He had gotten along with Mitsunari and shared some of his views about the sword. Fan Rao and Tenkai, often are seen with him sparing. However, Ishida doesn't really like Karakaze and can put up with him. Karakaze seems to really love Otoboro's cooking to the point that he often will request a certain dish from Otoboro. Starrk D. Spade Karakaze and Spade seem to get along as well, the two however have two different favorite drinks. Karakaze sake and Spade whiskey, the two often joke with each other saying that their choice of drink is better than the others. Enemies Shu Karakaze had cracked a joke about Shu and his hat, Shu didn't like it during their fight. Because Karakaze was a pirate, Shu didn't like him from the start and after their fight. Karakaze coming out on top, had made Shu want the pirate to be defeated and put behind bars at Impel Down. Hina Even though he hated to fight a woman, he had to because she was harming his fellow crew members. Karakaze hating to see this, he had only knocked her out with haki and brushed her out to the side. She thinks that was a cheap trick and wants to show the man what she can really do. Daigin Daigin was the commodore sent with Shu and Hina to capture Karakaze. However, Karakaze had given Daigin a humiliating defeat and with his own beliefs in Absolute Justice Daigin can't let Karakaze run around in the world. Abilities and Powers Speed Karakaze had trained in speed, because of his own sword style. He can put his speed into his kendo style sword play with others and he seems to have good reflexes as well being able to attacks given by Hina and Shu at the same time. Strength Karakaze has average strength for his age, nothing really special to say. Just that he is able to put his strength behind the two handed strikes he gives to other when fighting. Swordsmanship As a veteran swordsman Karakaze is naturally good with his blade, he uses a kendo style to fight and a two handed style. Thinking of those who use two or more swordsman as posers or even cowards. Karakaze was able to cut down Shu and Hina, when they came to capture him. He was seen cutting through rock and even ships, whenever he had destroyed a marine vessel with a few slashes. But he had really used Rankyaku to aid him in this, being able to sent Rankyaku waves from his blade. Weapon Karakaze's weapon of choice is a standard Katana, that he carries on his hip. Giving it the name of Karamaru, he had created and constructed the blade himself. The form of the blade is created from seastone and is constructed like many traditional Katanas. Karakaze has stated that his blade had taken down close to 1,000 opponents, who seeked harm onto others. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Karakaze was able to increase his senses, to the point of superhuman. He used this to help track down the bounties he was going after, hitting the mark almost all of the time. For a stranger purpose, he had become accustom to the smell of sake and he uses this haki to help him sniff out some good sake. Busoshoku Haki Karakaze has increased his own durability of himself and his own blade, that he puts haki through it. He was seen able to withstand the affects of the Sabi Sabi no Mi, that Shu used. But pumping out haki allover his body and into his blade, which canceled the affects of the Sabi fruit. Haoshoku Haki Karakaze is able to use Haoshu to a certain point, since he had just found out he could use it. He has been constantly training to refined these skills, he often will use this against women and child as a preventive measure. Because he hates to see them to get hurt or even involved, he will knock them out and taking them to a safe place, then get back to his own fight. He has shown to do this a few times, again doing it on women and children in the area of his fight. Trying not to get any innocents hurt, but of course he does use this sometimes on opponents at well. He used it many times when he had collected and captured his bounties. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Skull Spade Pirates Category:Second Mate Category:Former Bounty Hunter Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User